The Secrets of the Angels
by xEmeraldHopex
Summary: Kimberly Annalise Montgomery was your ordinary 17 year old girl. Or at least she thought she was until one day she's suddenly accused of kidnapping Macey, Daniel, & Lily when in reality she saved their lives. With the help of Police Officer Jackson Smith will Kim be able to prove her innocence? Or will she spend the rest of her life in prison? R/R Please! :D
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! Sowwy that I haven't uploaded a new chapter of any of my other stories! But this idea has been running through my mind for a while. So I had to write it down and see if you guys like it or not! (: I'll try to update new chapters soon but bear with me alright? **

**Oh! & I really need some ideas for a title! My mind can't come up with one! So suggestions are welcomed. :)**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**xEmeraldHopex doesn't own anything that you may recognize.**

* * *

A month ago if you would have asked me where I would be right now i'm sure you would be surprised at my answer. I mean it's not everyday an 17 year old is at court.

Especially if she's facing some interesting charges. Charges like breaking and entering. Things like that. But let's not forget the most important one, kidnapping.

By now I bet you're wondering what the heck I was doing. Heck I don't even know what I was doing. But what I did know was I had to get us out of there - and fast. Or we would all end up dead.

The judge banged on his stand and yelled, "Order in the court".

Everyone quietened down immediately. He turned to look at me. "Ms. Montgomery, I'm sure you're aware of why you are here today."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You are being charged with putting a minors life at risk, speeding, driving without a license, not wearing a seatbelt, breaking and entering, and finally kidnapping."

I flinched at the last one.

"Ladies and gentlemen Ms. Montgomery is facing all these charges. This can lead to a lifetime of prision of 30 years or more. But since she is still a minor, we may have to bend these rules. But first I want Ms. Montgomery to give her side of the story."

He looks at me again. "Ms. Montgomery please come to the stand."

I take a deep breath and stand up. I slowly but purposively walk towards the stand. There stands a priest holding a bible.

"Hold your right hand out, and put your left hand on the bible."

I do as I was told. "Good. Now repeat after me. Do you Annalise, swear to tell the truth and only the truth?"

I looked him dead in the eyes and say, "I, Kimberly Annalise Montgomery, swear to say the truth and only the truth."

He stares at me for a bit then tilts his head towards the stand.

I sit down and take a look around.

My eyes land on Macey, Daniel, and Lily. The kids I kidnapped. They started at me with their wide blue eyes. With fear, and nervousness in their eyes. Macey was holding little Lily and holding Daniel's hand. I gave them a brave smile. They automatically returned it.

To the whole world it may seem as if I kidnapped them from their parents. But we knew the truth. And the truth is that I saved them. I saved those kids from their parents. Now I just hope that I can prove that I saved them. And by the looks of things I may not get that wish.

But looking at them and seeing their admiration, love, and mostly importantly - their hope gave me the confidence I needed to say what needs to be heard.

I stood up straighter, and in a loud, clear voice I said, " My name is Kimberly Annalise Montgomery. And this is my side of the story."


	2. Jackson Smith

**Hey Guys! Sowwy that I haven't uploaded a new chapter of any of my other stories! (: I'll try to update new chapters soon but bear with me alright?**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**xEmeraldHopex doesn't own anything that you may recognize.**

* * *

:: One Month Ago ::

I was finishing the last tiny details of a bouquet of flowers when I heard the bell above the door go off. My back was facing the door. I turned around and smiled. "Hello. Welcome to Happily Ever After how may I help you?"

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him.

He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark brown hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a shy grin. A pair of eyes the color of the sea twinkled as his mouth slowly turned into a polite smile.

"Hello I am looking for Miss. Montgomery?" he said.

I blinked and quickly composed myself. "I'm Miss Montgomery. How may I help you?"

"My name is Jackson Smith and I'm here to pick up a bouquet of flowers."

I nodded. "Of course you asked for a bouquet of colorful flowers correct?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe they are under the name of Natalie Smith?"

I turned around and picked up the bouquet I had currently finished.

"Here you go. I had just finished working on the last few details before you walked in. Your wife is a very lucky women. I'm sure she'll love them." I asked wondering if he was married or not.

He rewarded me with a full on smile that stopped me in place.

"Oh I'm not married Miss. This bouquet is for my younger sister. Today's her birthday and I thought I'd buy her flowers since she adores them."

"Oh.. Well my bad. I just assumed you were married," I glanced down at his hand, "even though you clearly aren't since there's no ring." I said embarrassed.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it Miss?" He paused and looked at me waiting for me to say my name.

"Annalise. Call me Annalise." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I've always wanted to learn how to do that. "Isn't your name Kimberly Montgomery?"

"Well technically yes. But I'm not a big fan of the name Kimberly. It's too common. I prefer being called by my middle name. Which is Annalise." I quickly said blushing.

He smiled at me again. To keep myself busy I walked towards the register. "That will be $23.19."

He pulled out his wallet and handed me a 20 and a 10. "Keep the change."

I blushed again. I quickly looked down hoping he couldn't notice. I must be as red as a fire truck right now. "Thank you."

He smirked and started to walk towards the door. "Well I must get going. My sister await."

"Of course. Have a nice day sir." I quickly said out of habit.

He stopped at the door. I looked up and say, "Yes?"

He turns to look at me and our eyes meet.

Blue against green.

My heart is pounding in my chest. We keep eye contact until I swear I think I may die looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Until we meet again Annalise. I look forward to it." Then he finally walked out the door.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. I am getting in way over my head. I just met the guy for crying out loud. Sure he's attractive but he's still just a stranger.

"So Annalise what do you think about the new police officer, Jackson Smith?" My best friend, Mia, asked as she appeared from the back room to clean the shelves.

I shrugged my shoulders and lied. "He's okay I guess. Really polite and well mannered."

She snorted. "Okay? Psft! Girl please! That man is a walking god! He's every womans dream guy! I mean did you not see that body? Let's not forget those gorgeous blue eyes that-"

"That you can get lost in and make you fall in love every time you look into them." I finished dreamy like for her without thinking.

Mia stops cleaning the shelf and looks at me.

"Kim. You like him don't you!" Mia exclaimed.

I quickly shook my head. "No. No. No. I do not like him! I barely know the guy for crying out loud! And stop calling me Kim! You know I hate that name!"

She threw her hand in the air. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. That's not important. What's important is that you have a crush on the town's cop!" She exclaimed.

"Mia! Shh! Don't say that!" I gasped looking around hoping nobody heard.

"Oh don't worry no one's here! But you do don't you!" She said.

I blushed. "Sort of. But I heard he's 20. Don't you think that's a bit too old for me? I mean i'm only 17. I'm still considered a minor."

Mia looked at me. "So? You're gonna be 18 in 3 months! That's plenty of time to woo him!" She exclaimed as she danced around me.

I laughed and shook my head at her.

Mia stopped dancing and looked at me. "Hey Annalise did you see the kids today?"

I immediately stopped laughing. "No.. Sadly no. I'm really worried about them Mia. I'm afraid."

She put the duster down. "Is the situation really that bad?"

I nodded. "Yes. Sadly it is. But I don't know what to do. How to help them. I can only do so much for them. I am just the neighbor ya know? There's not much I can do. At least without evidence. I'm just afraid. Very afraid."

Mia puts her arms around me. "Afraid of what Annalise?"

I pulled back and stare at her with wide, scared eyes. "Their lives. I'm afraid for their lives."


	3. Flashback

**Hey Guys! Sowwy that I haven't uploaded a new chapter of any of my other stories! (: I'll try to update new chapters soon but bear with me alright?**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**xEmeraldHopex doesn't own anything that you may recognize.**

* * *

After a while I pulled away from Mia and wiped my tears. Crying wasn't going to help the situation any.

Mia looked at me in concern. "Anna are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just needed to vent for a bit."

"Maybe you should go visit with them for a while? It will probably calm your nerves. That way you're for sure that they are okay. I'm certain it will help." Mia suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right. I think I'll head over there now actually. My shift ended ten minutes ago." I said warily as I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Alright. Just be careful okay? I don't trust that woman nor her creepy boyfriend." Mia shuddered remembering the one time she met him. That's a story for another time.

"See ya later Mia." I said as I walked out the door.

"Bye Kim! Remember to be safe! Call if anything happens!" Mia yelled after me.

I let the door close behind me as I made the short walk home.

As I walked I let the cool breeze calm me. I remember the exact day I met them. It was exactly a month ago.

* * *

**::Flashback::**

was jogging around town when at the end of the stop sign I saw three kids sitting on the curb. Two girls, one boy. I slowed to a walk.

At the time I wondered what they were doing sitting at the curb if school started about an hour ago.

As I got closer I noticed the oldest girl look at me. She looked confused and nudged the young boy beside her. He looked at her in confusion until she tilted her head towards me. He turned and quickly stood up. The older girl did the same.

It seemed as they were gonna make a run for it but I quickly said, "Hey. My names Kim. What's yours?"

They looked at me funny. Trying to decide what to do. After a few awkward moments I pulled out three lollipops. I bent down to smile at the little girl who looked no more than two and smiled at her.

I held out the blue raspberry flavored lollipop. The little girl reached out to grab it but then turned to look up to the older girl. As if asking for permission.

The older girls eyes soften as she made contact. She gave her a short nod and the little girl reached out and grabbed it quickly. As if I'll suddenly change my mind.

I offered the rest of them a lollipop as well and they too quickly grabbed them. I shortly thanked God for giving me the habit of always carrying around lollipops.

I sat at the curb and patted the concrete next to me. The little girl squirmed in the older girls arms. She put her down and she wabbled next to me where she sat down.

Pleased I smiled at her and she returned with a toothy one of her own.

"Well hey there sweetheart. What's your name?"

The little girl quickly exclaimed. "Wittle Lily! Wittle Lily!"

I chuckled. "So your name's Lily huh?"

She frowned. "Nooo. Me names Wittle Lily!"

"I'm sowwy! But is it okay if I call you just Lily?" I asked.

She put her finger in her mouth. Finally she nodded. "Yay! Me like the name Lily!"

I held my hand out for a high five. "Whoop!" I said as her hand connected with mine. I looked up at the two older kids and said, "I now know Lily, but who are you?"

The older girl spoke up. "My names Macey, and this is my younger brother Daniel." She said gesturing to the slightly younger boy.

Daniel spoke. "And that's Lily. But you already know that." He said blushing a little.

"Macey, Daniel, and Lily. Hm. I like that." I said as I smiled at them.

I frowned as a thought came to me. "Shouldn't you guys be in school by now? It 's 9:30." I said as I checked my watch.

Macey's eyes got wide. "Uh.. We're homeschooled." She blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows. "Homeschooled? How come? The school here in town is great. I go there myself."

"If it's so great then how come you're not at school too?" Daniel challenged.

"I have a doctors appointment at 10:30. I decided to go for a quick jog so time could pass by quicker."

He blushed at that. "Oh.. Well it's against our religion to go to school. Which is why we have to be homeschooled."

I nodded as if I understood. "Ah. I see. What religion is that?"

This time they didn't respond. Instead Macey scooped down and lifted Lily. "We have to go home. Say bye and thank you to the nice lady Daniel and Lily. Mom's waiting for us at home."

Confused I stood up too. Daniel muttered a quick thanks and bye and started to walk off with Macey right on his tail. Lily waved bye and I returned it with a small smile.

Thinking back to that day I remember that I forgot to ask them something. Something important. I didn't remember until I got home a few minutes later. I was about to head out the door when it suddenly hit me.

I had to forgot to ask Macey why she had a hand print bruise on her arm.

* * *

I shook my head at the memory. I never would have suspected what was going on behind closed doors. The kids hid it well.

It makes my heart ache to know that they held onto so much pain at such young ages. But at the same time I felt this huge swelling of pride and admiration.

To think that these young kids could keep on living life. To keep on smiling and laughing even after everything they've been through. It makes me proud to know them.

I was brought out of this thought when I heard the screaming.

Alarmed I looked up. The screams were coming from a white rundown house. That white rundown house happened to be the house of Macey, Daniel, and Lily.

Without a second thought I ran towards the house. As I arrived the first thing I noticed was the door had been forced open.

I cautiously walked inside the house. Now that I was closer I realized the crys of held were from Macey.

I walked into what appeared to be a living room and kitchen combined. I didn't pay much attention to the furniture. I frantically looked around looking for some sort of weapon. Time was ticking and every second counts.

Finally I spotted a frying pan. Remember that it was the weapon Rupunzal used in the movie Tangled, Lily's favorite movie.

I quickly walked down the hallway. Towards the door at the very end of the wall. I quickly banged the door open and almost threw up in disgust.

Macey's mothers boyfriend was on top of her.

And he was trying to rape her.


End file.
